


City Of Broken Hearts

by wonhwis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Seelie Court, Tags May Be Updated, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, What am I doing, attempted slow burn, i needed an excuse to write wonhui, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhwis/pseuds/wonhwis
Summary: Wonwoo didn't believe in love, and still doesn't. But somehow the new Shadowhunter from the Seoul institute, Junhui, manages to shake his entire world.orWonwoo's the cold, heartless high warlock of Seoul who somehow finds himself falling in love with Wen Junhui





	City Of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This au is heavily based on the Shadowhunters series, but if you have no idea about it, it's okay, I've included basic information and a glossary.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Every_ shadowhunter knows the story of the first shadowhunters, how the angel Raziel had mixed his blood with men and let them drink, granting them special powers. These powers let them kill demons, but it created a rift between them and the downworlders (half-demons) that roamed the earth. 

 

**_Shadowhunter Glossary_ **

**ACCORDS:** A treaty that ordains how Shadowhunters and Downworlders may interact, as well as each group’s rights, responsibilities, and restrictions.

 

 **CLAVE:** The collective name for the political body made up of all active Nephilim. All Shadowhunters that recognize the authority of Idris make up the Clave. When Shadowhunters reach adulthood at age eighteen, they declare their allegiance and become full Clave members.

 

 **CONCLAVE/ENCLAVE:** Smaller, more regional groups of Shadowhunters (ex: a specific country or sometimes a particularly large city) that coordinate their own local decision making and organizational structures as they see fit, although the Clave as a whole is responsible for placing Shadowhunters in charge of specific Institutes, and the Clave may intercede in cases where a Conclave/Enclave is organized in some way that is against the spirit of the Nephilim as a whole.

 

 **CONSUL:** The highest appointed official in the Clave—the equivalent of a prime minister, rather than a king or president. They wield little executive power but rather serve to preside over the Council, to officially tally its votes, and to help interpret the Law.

 

 **COUNCIL:** The governing body of the Clave, which deals with matters of immediate importance that are not large enough for the entire Clave to become involved in. Local Enclaves/Conclaves choose representatives to sit on the Council.

 

 **COVENANT:** Another name for Nephilim Law. It provides the rules of conduct for Shadowhunters and Downworlders; it is by the right of Covenant that the Nephilim enforce their Law in Downworld. The Covenant protects the rights of Shadowhunters to enforce civilized relations among the Clave, Downworld, and the mundane world, and also protects the rights of Downworlders. It is the Covenant that guarantees that the Shadow World remains shadowed from the mundane world. The Covenant long precedes the Accords.

 

 **IDRIS:** Shadowhunters’ secret country, hidden in Central Europe. It’s capital, and only city, is Alicante, and is where the Council resides, and where Clave meetings are held.

 

 **IRON SISTERS:** The Sisters design and forge weapons for the Nephilim; they are the keepers of  _adamas_ , the holy metal given by Raziel to use. They reside in the Adamant Citadel, which is even more hidden than the Silent City.

 

 **MARKS:** The most common tools of the Shadowhunter, and the source of their ability to fight the demonic Incursion at all, are the Marks of Raziel, a complex runic language given by the Angel to grant powers beyond mundanes. Some Marks are applied to the bodies of Shadowhunters, and some are applied to physical objects. 

 

 **PARABATAI:** Parabatai are Shadowhunters who have taken an oath in front of the Council to fight together as lifelong partners. A Shadowhunter may choose only one parabatai in their lifetime and cannot perform the ritual more than once. Like the marriage bond, the parabatai bond is broken only by the death of one of the members of the partnership.

 

 **S** **ILENT BROTHERS:** The Brothers serve as the keepers of lore and knowledge. They are the librarians, researchers, and medics for the Nephilim. They reside in the Silent City, a place deep underground.

 

 **STELE:** The device (and fundamental tool) used to inscribe Marks. Stele are wandlike instruments made of pure  _adamas_. They are inert when not in use but when taken up, glow and warm with the magic of the Marks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Twitter: @wonhwis


End file.
